She's Dating The Vampire Queen
by xXPUNKGiRLXx
Summary: "Oh my god! she's dating the queen of the vampires, what's cooler than that?".
1. Chapter 1

**SHE'S DATING THE VAMPIRE QUEEN**

* * *

**MARCELINE**

"Are you sure you're a vampire?"

"Yes I'm perfectly sure," I answered truthfully with a frown, because she has been asking the same question for the fifth time.

"But you don't seem like one," my girlfriend stated honestly, which only made me frown even more. I've showed her all the evidence my sharp canines and crimson glowing eyes but she still didn't believe me.

"Ugh… let's just change the subject."

"But there are so many question that I wanted to ask."

"Fine, just tell me what you wanted to ask?"

"Okay, so do vampire fly?" wow that's the dumbest question I've ever heard from a genius.

"No, vampire don't fly, it's only a fiction," making a sound like _duh_.

"Oh, right cause if vampire do fly where's the law of gravity there and-" I cut her off before she would say some unknown language.

"Yeah, yeah… so what's your next question?"

"Are vampires fast?"

"Yes, vampires are faster than a car and stronger than bull, got any more question?" I stated, that cause my girlfriend to say _Oh _with amusement.

"There's a last one" she pause for a second "do vampire drink blood?"

"No, it's gross," I answered, which made my girlfriend giggle.

"Then you're not a vampire."

"What made you say that?"

"Cause base on my research vampire drink blood, and you don't" it was true vampires does drink blood but I can't tell her that, she would freak out. I only drink animal's blood but I would never drink on humans.

"We only eat foods that are color red," A small lie won't hurt, right. Then she answered with an _Oh_. It's kind of cute on how curious my girlfriend is and I'm glad she accepted who I am. The only reason I told her I'm a vampire was because we promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets from each other.

"I'm glad you're not scared of me," I stated with a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't," she said with a sweet smile showing her perfect white teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you and.. I love you," she simply said not removing her smile, staring at me with her blue eyes.

"I love you too," I said then gave her a peck on the lips, which cause her to become red as a tomato.

* * *

"I've heard some news that you have been having a relationship with a human," my brother said fiercely.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm your older brother, it's my duty to protect you and having a relationship with a human will only cause you trouble."

"What made you say that? Humans have done no harm to us."

"Have you not remembered what they did to our mother," As I heard my brother's word those memories start to flash back, the day when our mother was killed by those soldiers. They tortured her until she become weak and die. I wanted to cry because of those painful memories. "I will avenge her and those filthy humans will pay for what they've done," My brother said then left with a vampire speed.

"Marshall… I would never forget the past but we have to move on," I stated with a weak and low voice then head in my room.

…

I heard my phone rung, I didn't want to talk to anyone for now after that conversation I had with Marshall but the phone won't stop ringing, so I pick it up to find out who's the annoying caller is. Then I heard a sweet voice, it was my girlfriend. When I heard her sweet voice I started forgetting the conversation I had with my brother. She always knows how to make me happy when I'm sad, I'm glad I have a girlfriend like her.

"Marcy, can I come over your house? Please," she pleaded I was surprised of her sudden request.

"No, you can't, they'll ki-.. kill the rat's in the house, my dad called some, uhm.. rat killer, yeah, and they're here now they're already putting some traps for the rats cause there are so many rats here, really disgusting." That's the most lame excuse I've ever made, I'm sure she won't believe that.

"Oh, okay" she replied with a sad tone. Wow, I can't believe she would actually believe my lame excuse.

"Is my beautiful girlfriend sad?"

"No."

"I can come over your house, if you want to?" I said to cheer her up.

"Really, sure, when?" I could sense that she was grinning even we're just talking on the phone.

"Anytime you want."

"Tonight would be great, my parents are on the trip for their honeymoon because it's their wedding anniversary," she offered with a hint of enthusiasm.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Huh! Another fan fiction, who's Marceline's girlfriend? Hmm… anyway hope you like it, sorry if it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you still awake?"

"I'm waiting for a guest," I answered with a frown.

"A guest, late at night?" my older brother asked confused eyeing on me.

"Yes Gumball, stop being paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just worried about my sister," he said with a calm voice.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt me," but then the doorbell rung, I quickly rush to the door and open it. Marceline was standing in front of me, but I had to stop myself from gasping at the sight of her. She wore a black leather jacket over a loose sleeveless tank top with heels and skinny jeans, and how amazingly perfect her raven spiky hair looked under the moon glow.

"Close your mouth Bonnie," she said instead with a chuckle. My cheeks flush red because of embarrassment then rolled my eyes.

"Come in jerk," I said which only cause Marceline to snicker.

"Good evening Bonnibel's brother," Marceline greeted politely to my brother.

"Evening to you too unknown guest," Gumball greeted unpolite studying Marceline from head to toe, which made me frown even more.

"Gumball this is Marceline" I said pointing my thumb on my hot girlfriend "Marceline this is my brother Gumball," pointing a finger to my brother.

If you're asking if my family knows about me and Marceline they don't, and I don't know if I had the courage to tell them that because if I did they'll kick me out of the house. They'll kick me out because they are a religious person and they believe that homosexual and bisexual are being tempted by the devil, but I don't think those are true it's only because of love.

"Are you okay?" she asked staring at me confused.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, I have planned something for as today so I want you to dress up."

"And what would that plan be?" I asked confused staring at her gorgeous green eyes.

"We'll sneak out, so hurry we don't want to be late."

* * *

_x-x-x_

"So this is your plan?" I asked her shoving around the huge crowd around me.

"Yup, and this is a date," she replied doing the same thing I'm doing to get in front.

"Are you sure this is a date? Cause this looks like we're going on a rally," I stated bluntly.

"Aw…. That offended me," she said pretending to be hurt, putting her hand on her chest.

We reached the front then sat to the vacant seat. It had the nice view of the concert, band performing a loud rock music and people shouting, cheering, and dancing at the beat of music but I don't mind those since I'm with Marceline she comfort me with her soft touches and sweet kisses. I just felt safe when I'm around her like nothing bad is going to happen.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, her hands around my waist pulling me closer to her, which gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Nothing, is it wrong to stare at my girlfriend?" I asked resting my head on her shoulder.

"Your hot girlfriend," she corrected, which cause me to giggle "and no," she continued.

* * *

_x-x-x_

**MARCELINE**

"Why are you still with that human?" Marshall asked not even lifting her head up to stare at me, maybe it was because of our vampire instinct that we can smell if some ones close by. He was sitting on the couch watching some 90's movie on our huge T.V screen in the theater room. Yup we do have a theater room cause our house was a huge mansion.

"Because I love her," I simply said sitting next to him. I don't know why other vampires are so against human and vampire love. It's like how humans are disgusted about homosexuals and bisexual.

"You know you can't."

"Ugh… why are you so against my relationship with a human?"

"Because it is forbidden in the vampire law," Marshall answered fiercely but then sigh "dad's going back tomorrow and we can't let him find out about you and that human."

"Okay," I said calmly as I knew my brother only care about me.

"Get some rest now my dear sister and don't worry about dad's arrival, I've already informed Simon to take care of it."

* * *

_x-x-x_

I woke up with the sun shines brightly on my face as one of our maid has opened wide the curtain.

"Oww.." I cried shielding my eyes with my hand.

"Good morning mistress," she greeted with a smile. She was Isabel, she's the maid assigned to serve me.

"Morning to you too"

"I have already prepared your dress needed to wear for your father's arrival mistress."

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said then she head down stair. I walked in the bathroom to have a refreshing shower then I remembered last night, my date with Bonnibel. Every time I remember it, it always made me smile because of those happy moments we did.

I finished my shower then wore the dress that Isabel prepared for me. It was a black short dress and pair of heels. Not my type of clothing.

"Mistress your father is about to arrive," Isabel said as she knocked on my door. I rushed to the Mansion's front door where my brother is waiting with a vampire speed. Marshall was wearing a black suit with a pair of black shoes. A limo stopped in front and one of the bodyguards quickly opened the limo's door, and there he is my handsome, young looking and charming father, Hunson Abadeer the king of the vampires the ruler of the underworld. He wore a black tux with a red necktie and a pair of black shoes.

"Welcome home dad," Marshall and I greeted in a unison with grin.

"My little monsters I've missed you," he said with a grin then hug tightly the both of us.

"We miss you too dad," I replied then we parted the hug.

"Welcome home my friend," Simon said with a grin.

"Simon," my father said then hugged Simon. Simon's my cool uncle, he took care of us when our dad is gone doing his duty as the king of the vampires in the underworld.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: :D **


End file.
